


Friends are more valuable than gold

by Bacner



Series: A better universe. [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Brother-Sister Relationship, England - Freeform, F/M, Family, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Train to Hogwarts, coffee and sandwiches, houses of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Across the multiverse, on a train to Hogwarts, first years Leo and Jemma make their first new friends.
Relationships: Antoine Tripplet/Raina (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Raina & Grant Ward
Series: A better universe. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678087
Kudos: 2





	Friends are more valuable than gold

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Marvel owns everyone here.

_Across the multiverse…_

…And so, when the FitzSimmons, first-year wizards and spell-casting prodigies, (no doubt), finally arrived on the train to Hogwarts, they were feeling quite well. No one was mean to them, everyone they met was friendly towards them and even helpful, (which was important, because while the FitzSimmons were undoubtedly geniuses, they were still height-challenged and some-what physically weak, cough). 

“Ergo, it is safe to say that so far my list of a plan is working out quite well!” Jemma Simmons told Leo Fitz quite brightly. 

“Yes, well, what’s next-?”

“We find a room for us on the train,” Jemma said brightly, “and maybe make new friends – first friends of our own, but that’s more of an option slash bonus,” she added less brightly.

Leo hated when Jemma dimmed, (though now that they met Antoine Tripplet he had his doubts, cough), and so, filled with new determination, he opened the first door that they came across. “Excuse us, but can we sit here?” he called out to whoever was in there already, (and praying that the room was not full already).

“Oh, it’s you two again!” Grant Ward, one of the two third-year students who have helped the FitzSimmons with their luggage earlier, waved rather cheerfully to them. “Rae-Rae! Here, here is the couple I was talking about earlier! They’re first years too, so try to make friends with them!”

“Hello!” A delicate-looking girl with brown skin, curly hair, and long eyelashes peeked from be-hind Ward. While somewhat taller than the FitzSimmons, she looked to be a first year too. “So, you’re the FitzSimmons that bro-bro here was talking about?”

“Yes!” Leo said brightly. “We are! And who are you?”

“I’m Raina,” the girl in question reached out and carefully, but politely, shook the FitzSimmons’ hands. “Nice to meet you. So, how did you meet bro-bro?”

“He and Trip helped us get our luggage in the train,” Jemma said sourly. “Also, sorry to intrude upon you two, you’re having a family moment-“

“Nonsense!” Grant smoothly got onto his feet. “I need to talk to Kara anyhow. Rae-Rae, behave – this is your first day at Hogwarts, try not wind people up straight away, they might not be as forgiven as gramsy or I are!” and he was gone.

“I shouldn’t have said that, but darn it! In the future, Kara will be his best friend – nothing more, nothing less,” Rae-Rae – Raina – muttered crossly, before switching her attention back to the FitzSimmons. "But where are my manners? Please come in!”

“Don’t mind if we do,” Leo said brightly, as he dragged their luggage – and Jemma – inside. “Hey, did you call Grant bro-bro? How that works?”

“We have different mothers, but Grant is the only one aside from our grandma who has acknowledged me – ever,” Raina said brightly. “What about you? You have any siblings?”

“Jemma has a couple of cousins, both girls themselves. I’m an only child,” Leo said sadly, as he and Jemma sat across their new friend. “So, uh, are you scared about going to Hogwarts-?”

“Very,” Raina smiled, but rather sadly, as she pulled out a small portable thermos and magiked them all cups. “You people want coffee? It is a family secret-“

“Did someone say ‘coffee’? Raina, sexy mama, how are you?” And Antoine Tripplet, the other student who had helped the FitzSimmons with their luggage, got into the room.

“Trip,” Raina rolled her eyes. “Grant is with Kara-“

“I’m here to keep you company!”

“People, this is Antoine Tripplet. He isn’t bad, only loud,” Raina rolled her eyes, and suddenly seemed much more human and approachable, (at least to Jemma). 

“Oh, we’ve met – Grand and I have helped them with their luggage,” Trip said cheerfully. “The boy is Leo and the girl is Jemma. I brought sandwiches. They may not be Hogwarts’ goodies, but they are still good!”

“Yes Trip, I know that they are,” Raina pinched her nose, (in a manner not unlike Jemma’s when Leo was being especially manly, in an annoying way). “People, again, this is Trip. Our grandmas are friends-“

“And so are we!” Trip said brightly, “even if Raina here doesn’t acknowledge that Gryffindor is the best house!”

“Trip, just because you don’t like to use your brain doesn’t mean that the rest of us don’t,” Raina said flatly, as she expertly served the FitzSimmons coffee and sandwiches. They were good coffee and sandwiches. 

“The next meal is on us,” Leo said firmly as the foursome ate, “and what about Gryffindor?”

“I’m in Gryffindor,” Trip said easily, (Fitz rather hated him for that, though he never said this aloud), “but Raina here thinks that she’ll go for Ravenclaw instead. And you two?”

“Yeah, I’m going for Gryffindor myself,” Leo muttered, rather crossly. “Jemma?”

“We’ll see. Does it really matter? We can be friends nevertheless. What do you say? Friends are more valuable than gold is, you know!” Jemma said brightly. 

“Deal,” Raina nodded sagely and shook Jemma’s hand.

…And thus, the FitzSimmons made their first new friends. 

_End_


End file.
